warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kill Team Pythos
Kill Team Pythos is a Deathwatch Kill Team active from 895 M39 to the present day. Also known as the Forsaken, Kill Team Pythos have braved many dangerous situations and suicidal missions, always to return victorious, no matter the cost. Squad Members Demis Martellan, Boulder: A Veteran Battle Brother of the Dorn's Bearer's , Demis is a stoic fighter, slow to anger but stubborn until the end. Demis is an excellent strategist and leader of men, who's unrelenting nature is tempered by his brothers. The Deathwatch Librarian is a powerful Biomancer and Telekenetic. He is armed with a force sword and powerfist, although he exchanges the gauntlet for a powerful storm bolter if need be. Kyros Valcoran, The Headhunter : Kyros of the Star Reapers is brilliant, ruthless and independant. A crack shot with his two custom bolt pistols, Kyros sometimes fufils the role as a lone raider or scout, moving ahead of the group or luring foes into suprise crossfires. His rebellious nature sometimes puts him into conflict with figures of authority, but he will always fight alongside those he respects. Kyros wields two powerful bolt pistols modified with a larger clip size, faster fire rate and loaded with specialised Steelshred rounds, which use more explosive propellant and adamantine tipped shells for maximum armour piercing quality. Alro Barax, Killjoy: Alro is a Devastator of the Magma Lords who's aptitude for brutal, unrelenting firepower earns him the Squad's heavy weapon every deployment (unless of course it concerns fire). Alro is a sociopathic realist, speaking only to give some unescapable fact in his usual cyncial manner. Despite his comrades finding him pesemistic bastard, the massive Space Marine welcome ally when faced with a particularly massive problem. Alro is usually armed with either a Heavy Bolter or Rocket Launcher, with an attached suspension web that negates part of the bulky wieght of his weapon. However if he is allowed, he will instead take his beloved Plasma Cannon, modified to have a higher cooling rate and massively increased destructive power. Tel ' Kar, Pyro: Tel'kar was a Salamander's Firedrake before his secondment to the Deathwatch, and is Demis' rock-solid second in command. Tel'kar is a dependable and experienced warrior, who's solemn and silent nature falls like a shroud in the face of battle and is transformed into a beast of fire and death. The Salamander doubles as an in field Techmarine, due to his excellent craftsmanship. Tel'kar is usually armed with his hand-crafted combi-flamer, adjusted so the emergency flamer can be reloaded with several attached mini-canisters if need be. The combi-flamer is loaded, usually with dragonfire rounds. Ryth, Serpent: The Mysterious Black Shield known as Ryth was attached to Kill Team Pythos after the transfer of former squad member Thais Linder, the only hints to his chapter identity are the intricate chain-snakes tattooed onto sections of his armour and skin. Ryth is universally distrusted by his Kill Team, partially due to his insular and enigmatic nature, but mainly because of his unsettling skill in the arts of both ranged warfare and tactical planning. In many situations, it is Ryth that is counselled when the Kill Team is faced with a particularly tight situation. Ryth is typically seen with his unique sniper's rifle known by the team as the Lifesaver, as many of the team have been snatched with oblivion by a well placed sniper's round. The gun itself appears to be a mix of advanced bolter weaponary and electro-kenetic technology, firing a turbo-penerative shell that pierces any protection, armour or otherwise. Ryth is believed to be the only person alive who knows how to maintain it. Vrai Mordecail, Rampage: Mordecail is a 1st Company Veteran of the Carcharodons Chapter and the only member of the Kill Team to don the legendary Terminator Armour. Mordecail has served in several Kill Teams before being attached to Pythos, and gained his nickname after slaughtering a roomfull of Tyranids in complete silence. Mordecail is generally armed with a Storm Bolter and his beloved Chainfist, Mockery. The gauntlet was given is name after tearing apart a Predator's flank in a second. Inter-Squad Relations Killjoy-Pyro: Tel'kar's relationship with the Magma Lord is rocky at best. Alro's disregard for human life conflicts quite directly with Tel'kars selfless nature, and Killjoy consider's idealism to be the apex of stupidity. Usually this rivalry is controlled by Martellan and the others, but at times anger will erupt over self control, forcing intervention at the most inconvenient of times. Headhunter-Serpent: Kyros and Ryth share a similar belief that stealth and tactics beat honour and stubborness. The two work well together and have formed a bond that bypasses many of the two's faults, Kyros' instability and Ryth origins both. Headhunter, Boulder: Both Kyros and Demis headstrong and tactical thinkers, but the methods of said tactics is what sets them apart. Demis is an honour bound warrior while Kyros is a ruthless killer. Add to this difference the conflicting doctrines and personalities of the two warriors, and a powder keg of rivalry is produced bound to blow and precisely the wrong moment. Notable Engagements Operation Killswitch Kill Team Pythos is despatched to investigate a Forge World gone dark, where they are required to obtain a critical package of unknown value. Instead they will be tested in a dangerous game of cat and mouse as they race to uncover the truth and escape alive. Operation Warren Kill Team Pythos must join a band of Kill Teams to purge an ancient Space Hulk of an Ork menace from the beginning of the Imperium. Little do they know a far greater threat is approaching. Operation Nightingale Kill Team Pythos is tasked with rescuing a captured Inquisitor from he depraved clutches of the Dark Eldar. However they may pay the ultimate price for sucess, the loss of a Battle Brother. Exodus: Gallery Boulder.png|Demis Martellan, before Operation Nightingale Alro.png|Killjoy with his (unwanted) Heavy Bolter Ryth.jpg|The Serpent, during Operation Killswitch. Note the absense of the Life-saver Mordecail.jpg|Brother Mordecail, or Rampage, leading a boarding of the Space Hulk during Operation Warren Category:Inquisition Category:Kill-Team Category:Deathwatch Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:LordReaper Category:Ordo Xenos